Darkest Night
by Fallen Angel death
Summary: A certain class and a trip lead to a horrible discovery. There's something wrong with Renesmee, but  this time the Cullens can't stop it. Will she survive, or will it take her life? Warning: contains violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Unknown POV

The wind blew harshly eliciting a shrill moan from the trees around them. Twilight had falling casting shadows across the plains of green and brown. The dim lighting cast the leaves in a bronze like shade the colour contrasting with the extending darkness. Unmoving three figures stood their head bent in what appeared to be prayer. The wind nipped at their clothes but they didn't notice. Each of their eyes were locked on the marble piece of stone which represented their loved one. Diminishing sunlight caught the stone reflecting blinding white light back at them. A sob escaped the woman's lips the sound echoing through the still sky. The tall man clutched her tighter his pale skin reflecting the light like a mirror. Tight lipped the young girl beside them leaned down her long hair hiding her face as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She was young around the age of a teenager but there was an air about her that hinted at something older. A sob threatened to escape her tight lips but she pulled it down she would not cry she couldn't cry. She had to remain strong it had been ten years for Christ's sake yet still the grief pulled at her threatening to surround her in darkness. Her fingers tightened her hands forming tight fists the skin as pale as the gravestone beside her. Her twin together forever but forever had been cut brutally short. The flowers in her palms crushed together the colours vibrant and strong merging as one. The last time she had spoken to him burned through her mind the words taunting as they would do for eternity. She closed her eyes the memory pulling at her in a sudden rush drowning her. No she couldn't she wouldn't remember that but the image was flashing before her blinding fast. It had been a beautiful Thursday evening. She bit her lip unable to stop the stream that engulfed her, the tears cascading faster down her cheeks. If only she had known then but when you're young you never think about death especially when it came to your loved ones.

**Flashback**

"Thanks Greg I really appreciate it you dropping me home" she smiled at him coyly looking up at his handsome face through her long lashes. "It was my pleasure mam" he saluted her grinning madly causing her to laugh. He really was handsome. His black hair contrasted sharply with the winter light around them. His laughter stooped as his eyes came to hers. Her breath caught time dropping away from they had only been dating for a few short months but already the beginnings of love were coursing through her veins causing her heart to race and her cheeks to flush. Glancing quickly around his head bent to hers. If her mother caught them she would freak. They hadn't kissed yet no thanks to her overprotective twin brother's presscence and her mother's scrutinising gaze but now here they were finally alone. Her lips parted slightly hope fluttering through her chest as her heart raced the sound pounding in her ears. Blue eyes swam before her before soft lips pressed against her cheek briefly. Her skin tingled from the spot where his skin had met hers. Though it was only a quick peck on the cheek it meant the world to her. A sigh escaped his lips as her eyes turned to his green locking with blue. A moment passed before she gained to courage to stand up on her tip toes. His eyes widened but there was hope there. Her breath caught his scent engulfing her. Her lips tingled in anticipation this was it the first time she was going to kiss a guy. The sound of the door slamming behind them caused her to spin around startled her cheeks flushed crimson as her twin brothers blazing green eyes met hers. His body was tight with anger and before she could react or move he had lunged forward the muscles in his arm tightening before his fist made contact with Greg's face. "No!" the words flew from her lips as a horrific crunching noise filled the still air. "Ow" immediately Greg's hands flew to his noise ribbons of crimson already flowing between the gaps in his fingers. Her twin just stared the anger still burning in his eyes so much like hers. His body was still wound tight the muscles appearing to vibrate under his smooth skin. "Greg!" startled she moved to his side her heart aching as she saw the damage. "Leave him alone he's fine" her twins voice cut through her causing anger to expand through her veins like fire."Why did you do that how could you! We didn't do anything wrong!" she stood stalking towards him until their chest were touching. He just looked at her and glared his height giving him the impression of scolding a child as he clenched his teeth. "No one touches my sister especially not some guy who's only interested ion one thing!" his words cut through her hurting her to the very core. "You idiot" her hand moved of its own accorded coming in contact with his smooth cheek. The sound echoed through the room and he looked stunned that she had actually hit him. Her palm stun but she didn't care she took pride in hurting him after what he had said to her. "I hate you so much I never want to see you again!" the words left her lips before she could stop them she didn't mean it but still she had said it. His face paled and her heart tore but the anger was dominating any sympathy that was threatening to break through. Helping Greg to his feet she half carried him to the door. His nose was still streaming blood and feeling a little stupid for not helping him sooner she grabbed a tissue and put it to his nose. He would have to go to hospital. She was almost to the front door when the coughing began. At first she had thought it was Greg but after glancing at him she realised it was her brother. She turned frantically worry spreading through her like a wave of cold water. His pale face was ashen as he bent doubled over his feet losing their balance as he fell. Oh God No!

**End Flashback**

The memory diminished into nothingness causing pain to ricked through her body in powerful thrusts. The tear flowed faster it had been the last time she had seen him. The disease which had been sweeping the country had claimed her twin for its own and so three days later he had joined the local mortuary. Death had once again claimed another healthy young vibrant man. This time the sob did escape her lips. Even now she couldn't believe he was gone never to be seen again. She hated herself for what she had said she hated that she hadn't seen the signs. A hand grasped her shoulder radiating strength. Looking upwards her gaze locked with the man's and before she could think she was in his arms. Grief surrounded them in a cloud as they mourned their loss. Rain crashed over head and for a moment just a brief moment it felt like God himself was crying too

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the prologue of darkest night! It's written with Iclethea. Well hope you like it this story's gonna contain alot of twist so be warned! I know the starting's not that much but don't worry things will get longer and better! Ps check out Iclethea's profile for the next few chaps! Cause I'm basically behind and am trying to catch up! Please review! And review Iclethea's one too! Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Lessons

**A big thank you to I'm Alec's number 1 who gave such a flattering review in the last chap. Thanks! Smiles (shyly) but not really that good. Important note I have it that Ren ages normally cause that whole aging rapidly thing never made sense to me okay? But she's still a hybrid with all the other stuff. Anyway here's the first proper chapter were things actually start going into motion enjoy oh and please check out Iclethea's one too it's the same story just she's ahead ha I get lazy! Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter One: Lesson's

Ren's POV

It was another boring terrible wet Monday afternoon. I sighed staring out at the rain watching as it dripped lightly down against the side of our cottage. Rhythmically it beat down creating an eerie kind of music. I turned away I hated the rain I could easily understand my mother's hatred for it after all how could anyone like something that caused such damage especially to your hair! I fingered one of my bronze locks at the thought. My aunt Alice would freak if I ever got it wet. I smiled imagining my pixie like aunts face screwed up with rage as she stamped her tiny foot in frustration. I shuddered I had already experienced the trauma of such an incident once before. The smell of spices stung my nostrils announcing that it was almost time for dinner. Sure enough a sharp knock at the door alerted me to my mother's presence moments later. "Ren dinner" her musical like voice chirped before fading away. I could barely hear the sound of her footsteps padding down the hallway. Sometimes living with a family of vampires was creepy. Flicking a few stray strands from my eyes I stood blinking slightly at the swooning sensation engulfing my stomach. Grabbing the bed post for support I steadied myself feeling the familiar sensation of bile threatening to erupt from my stomach. Taking a shaky breath I swallowed waiting anxiously until the feeling had passed as suddenly as it had come. Releasing a breath I shrugged it off I was just hungry that's was all after all it had been a good few hours since my last meal sometimes when you lived with vamps you forgot to eat. At the thought my stomach growled sending hunger pangs to rocket through my abdomen. Giving myself a shake I exited my room padding down the hallway my feet moving silently against the smooth carpet. The scents from earlier grew stronger as I approached the kitchen. My mouth watered in anticipation my mother was a brilliant cook I was only sorry I hadn't inherited her obvious talent. I rounded the corner the soft carpet giving way to cool tiles causing a slight shiver to race up my spine. My mother barely glanced up tutting at my bare foot state but saying nothing else. I smiled at her appreciating her beauty. Vampirism suited mom but sometimes I clung to the image of her human face hovering before me before I had been swept away chocolate brown eyes locking with chocolate brown. Now golden iris looked at me. I wondered when I too would gain the signature topaz colour that my family portrayed. A shiver raced up my spine. My father would never allow it to happen but there was always mum. "Sit down Ren your making me nervous" mum smiled stirring the pots effortlessly making even that small movement look graceful. Obediently I sat heaving myself up onto the nearest free counter top my feet swinging absently. "Ren" she scolded her beautiful voice echoing through the kitchen but she made no move to make me get down. I grinned she really was the best mum and hey yeah I knew her and the whole family had me spoiled rotten! I noted the lack of my father's presence but said nothing he was probably hunting that was the only time he really left mums side. "What's for dinner mum" I asked swinging my feet with a little more effort my stomach rumbling quietly. "Bolognese your favourite" she smiled those topaz eyes sparkling her long hair swinging slightly. I loved her hair as a child I had often played with it mesmerised by the slight reds that contrasted with the deep browns. "Thanks mum" I grinned inhaling the sweet scents as she cooked. "So how come your here not that I mind it's just I thought you were hanging with Jake today" she began glancing t me before turning back to the stove. I bit my lip I habit I had picked up from her and swung my legs with a little more vigour throwing to erase the frown that was quickly threatening to form on my forehead. A moment passed the pots sizzling as my mum added some more spices humming slightly under her breath some song I didn't recognise. "We had a fight" I admitted at last screwing my palms into fists keeping my voice steady. She didn't press me for details and for that I was grateful. Jacob and I had started dating about three years ago. My parents had been far from thrilled in fact they had been pretty pissed I understood they were only looking out for me but it wasn't like Jake was going to hurt me so after countless rows they had agreed that we could date under the condition that we didn't do anything too intimate until I was at least eighteen. Yet despite this we pushed it I mean come on I was a teenager I had raging hormones to deal with! Mum sympathies seeing as she hadn't been a teenager herself that long ago. So back to the reason we had fought. It had been during one of our famous make out sessions' in his car. When he had put his hand down my trousers it had gotten too far. I snapped telling him I wasn't ready and he begged that we do it saying that he couldn't help himself. Don't get me wrong he didn't pressure me or anything and we tried to take things slow but sometimes things got out of hand and well I just wasn't ready to go that far yet. I peeked at mum watching her move the kitchen really was her domain. Part of me wanted to tell her about the row and I knew she would listen but another part of me didn't after all it would just be awkward if my mum learned her best friend was trying to have sex with her seventeen year old daughter. I was grateful that she didn't push me about it. Unlike dad he always had to know everything it was really frustrating and I didn't like it one bit not that I hated him or anything but he was so overprotective and moody plus it was like he was still stuck in the dark stages example he freaked when I wore a skirt that was only knee length. I looked around noting the absence of our family members it wasn't usual for no one to be around usually there was always someone hovering nearby. I glanced back at my mother busily stirring "where is everyone?|" She turned to me mid stir "Oh well Rose, Esme and Alice are shopping, Emmett and your dad are out hunting, Carlisle's working and Jasper probably hanging around somewhere" her eyes sparkled at the mention of Jasper's name. I smiled sometimes I wondered I mean Jasper was gorgeous like Adonis himself and well he was so dreamy he matched mom beautifully. I mean I love my mom and dad truly I do but sometimes I just wishfully wished that mum was with jasper just because of the way they were able to suit each other the way they were so similar. After all dad was such a prude and Jasper well he was more relaxed more easy going. I found I had more in common with him than dad and no doubt mum did too. I jumped up if Jasper was hanging around he would be enjoyable company until dinner was ready I loved his stories to do with the civil war dad always got annoyed when he told them to me, I couldn't understand why I mean I was 17 for Christ's sake not five I wasn't a little kid anymore. It annoyed me to think that my dad still thought that way. Shaking off the sudden feeling of frustration I grabbed my keys and some socks. "Where are you going?" my mother asked amused focusing those golden eyes on me. "I'm just going to find uncle Jazz" I smiled thinking of the tall blonde. The sparkled glittered once more in my mother's eyes and she nodded "okay but be back for dinner" I nodded kissing her briefly shivering at the contact of her freezing skin against my heated one. I pulled back still not used to the coldness before tossing her a smile and tugging on my sneakers. They squeaked horribly against the tiled floor still wet from walking earlier. Without further adue I left closing the door quietly behind me cutting off all those delicious smells. The scents of the forest engulfed me as I made my way through the slippery undergrowth. My trainers squeaked noisily as I jogged in a desperate attempt to avoid getting wet. I was lucky we didn't live that far from the Cullen's manor. I never thought of it as a house it was far too big. The wind was picking up hitting me squarely in the face. I shivered in my jacket pulling it closer in a desperate attempt to keep warm. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I neared the Cullen manor the beautiful hose a sight to behold. I slowed my pace reaching the front door in record time. I knew it was unlocked before I even tried it. The thumping sound of music reached my ears causing me to smile. Pushing the door opened I wiped my feet my footsteps echoing loudly through the still housing. At least my uncle Jasper was able to keep with the times what with his large array of music. Despite my attempts at trying my shoes they still squeaked noisily as I headed into the living room. In all his golden glory Jasper was sprawled out on the sofa looking as sexy as hell in the black tee shirt and tight jeans he wore. Unlike other girls I didn't drool one he was my uncle two he was blonde not that he wasn't gorgeous I knew perfection when I saw it. A civil war book lay in his hands he topaz eyes shining brightly in the dim light. "Hello Ren" he greeted sensing my presence or maybe he smelled me? Who knew? "Hey Jazz" I smiled watching as he immediately closed the book and sat up always the gentleman. I glanced around shivering slightly the house wasn't exactly warm but it was better than outside that was for sure. My stomach rumbled. I blushed furiously another trait I had inherited from my mother hoping to God he hadn't heard. He title his head slightly but smiled making me feel at ease he nerve did call me out on anything that would embarrass me. "So your here all alone?" I mumbled glancing around I didn't know how people could do it being alone both creeped and freaked me out but apparently vamps liked it. I shivered knowing that if I won the ever going battle to become a vampire I would have to deal with it. He nodded gesturing for me to sit down beside him. Gratefully I did enjoying the comfort the black leather sofa provided. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" immediately I felt guilty for not spending as much time with him as I should my stomach twisting into knots. He rolled his eyes chuckling slightly "You're a teen Ren I understand you have alot of things to do and time is limited especially with Jacob keeping you all to himself" he smiled his tone that music like quality that all vampires possessed I smiled his words easing the guilt. "I know it's just I wish I did have more time I hardly ever get to hang with you anymore" I mumbled hiding the flush that graced my cheeks as he pulled me onto his lap. "Ren I'm not going anyway" he chuckled his sweet breath gracefully passing my cheeks. I smiled at his double meaning snuggling into his familiar embrace. "So what brings you here" he asked playing with a strand of my hair. "Oh mums making dinner so I decided to drop by" I smiled my stomach rumbling at the thoughts. "Oh" he made a face disgust marring his beautiful face. I laughed "Hey I am part human" I pushed him gently before settling back against him shivering from the cold that emanated from him. "So how's school?" he questioned after a pause his rich voice contrasting sharply with the thumping music. I tensed frowning my earlier knots tightening further I hated school more than I let on but by going it made my parents and by parents' I meant my dad. If it wasn't the pathetic little bitches running around calling me names there were the guys trying it on with me. Anger ignited through my body school sucked. "You don't like it" he said it more, like a statement as opposed to a question sensing my miserable feelings no doubt. "It's not bad" I offered shrugging knowing he wouldn't buy my lie I was a crap lier. He laughed ruffling my hair causing me to glare at him. "Why couldn't you guys just teach me" I whined knowing I sounded like a spoilt teenage brat but not caring I hated dealing with all that crap on a daily basis. He shook his head chuckling "there's no way I'm going against your dad it's not my place" he murmured using a free hand to run it through his blonde hair. I turned facing him holding back the laughter that was bubbling through me as well as curiosity "why are you scared of him?" the question slipped from my lips before I could stop it. He laughed heartily the sound both enchanting and musical. "No way not him I'm scared of your mom" yet as he said the words the same sparkle entered his eyes that I had seen in mums earlier. I laughed too it was hard to believe that Jasper fearless brave Jasper was afraid of my petite mum. "Mum are you serious?" it sound ludicrous to my ears. He nodded serious now "You haven't seen her angry it's a terrifying sight" he muttered tucking the strands he was playing with behind my ears the gesture full of love and affection. I smiled enjoying the small affection. His head titled to the side "dinner time" he announced helping me to my feet the strength in his arms momentarily stunning me. Sometimes I forgot how fragile I was compared to them. My stomach erupted loudly at his words I giggled embarrassed. Silently he led me back home piggy back style I would always enjoy the sensation that came with running with one of my family members it was like flying such an exhilarating feeling making my stomach swirl. The cold wind whipped my face but soon stopped as we slowed. It began to thunder down as we entered my house thankfully we had avoided getting soaked. Our feet squeaked loudly as we entered the kitchen my mouth watered as a plate of hot food lay waiting for me. "Thanks mum this smells amazing" I mumbled diving forward my stomach erasing my usually grace like state for a moment. "Jasper it's good to see you" my mother smiled giving my uncle a hug that lasted a bit longer than was necessarily necessary. He smiled "and you Bella" he made a face at the food wrinkling his noise slightly. I knew he couldn't stand it frankly I was surprised that mum could. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation due to them talking at vampire speed I wished I could talk like that. No more than five minutes have passed before I was finished my hunger satisfied but an unpleasant clenching feeling took over similar to the one I had experienced earlier. Bile rose in my throat burning me quickly I staggered to me feet dashing from the kitchen and sliding into the bathroom. "Renessmee" I heard both mum's and Jasper's voice but I was too busy retching to notice. My stomach heaved mercilessly causing my eyes to water and my face to flush. Sweat trickled down my body as I clung to that white bowl for dear life. Eventually my retching stopped y heaving stomach slowly settling down. I pressed my face to the cool tiled floor enjoying the cool sensation it provided. Shakily I rose pulling my face from the floor. I didn't look at my reflection not wanting to see how horrible I looked. Taking a breath I splashed water across my face taken refuge in the calm it provided. After a moment I moved slowly taking short shaky breaths. Weakly pushing open the door I was met with both Jasper's and mum's anxious faces. "I'm fine" I mumbled "I must be getting a bug" my words seemed to have little effect on them. Anxiety pumped through me like adrenaline causing me to frown. "Sorry" Jasper murmured instantly the feeling vanished but I couldn't help but see they way they exchanged a look. "Really" I insisted trying to convince myself as well as them. "You sure sweetie" mum murmured not buying it in the slightest. I nodded faking a smile but they exchanged another look after all I rarely got sick dread filled me but I shook it off it was nothing. "Maybe we should call Carlisle just to be on the safe side" Jasper murmured after another silent exchange with mum. He took out his phone swiftly. "No!" I yelped causing them to stop and stare. "Really I'm fine I'm just tired it's probably a bug" I insisted pleading them with my eyes eventually they gave in. "Fine honey why don't you go lie down" mum suggested kissing more forehead affectingly. I nodded revealing in her cold. Turning I offered them I smile before entering my bedroom. A sigh escaped my lips it was just a bug but my heart clenched. I was never sick, never but that didn't mean I couldn't get sick they didn't need to worry right? I rolled my eyes they were just panicking but deep inside I knew they had something to panic about. I heard them talking quietly late into the night. Eventually I drifted off I would be fine this would pass I was worrying over nothing. I would be fine tomorrow I closed my eyes at least that was what I made myself believe.

**Bella's POV**

The next few days passed without incident but I was still worried about Ren. I watched over her constantly looking for the slightest sign but she appeared to be okay. The rain thundered down noisily yet again it was another miserable Tuesday morning. The class was talking excitedly about an upcoming party that we would not be attending I was bored extremely bored sometimes I wondered why I bothered going back to school I was already sick of it. I sighed glancing around the classroom without interest when the teacher finally decided to make an appearance. Hurriedly he strolled in wiping a few stray drops of sweat that were invisible to human eyes. "Right class" he announced briskly causing the class to immediately settle down. "today we are going to be covering the Spanish Influenza a great disease that killed thousands" there was a mixture of groans and moans the teacher smiled "I'm sure your all ecstatic" I smiled at that sometimes teachers could be funny. Edward's reaction surprised hanging his head low he avoided my eye. Concern doubled through me like bares of wire but I didn't bother questioning him about it after all he would never give me an answer. "Of course during this time we will cover a particular familiar the Masen's to be precise" the teacher continued. My ears perked up as the room went dark and the slide show began. Images bursted to life of none other than my Edward but a different Edward younger, carefree and child images of him playing with a young girl who had the same bizarre hair as he images of him crying laughing of falling from trees and bruising his legs greedily I drank them in finally seeing apart of Edward's life that came before me. It hurt knowing he couldn't tell me these memories. Some were amusing but I felt only sadness, sadness for the family he had lost. My dead heart clenched as I sought for his hand. He met mine his eyes shining with the tears he could not shed. The last slide came into view of him holding a girl the same age they looked identical and after that the slide show ended. "Edward?" I murmured. He clenched my hand "my sister" he explained sadness radiating from him. I held hi tighter. My mind ablaze with curiosity why hadn't he told me about her? I was a bit saddened to say the least but I guess he didn't feel the need to share. "Eventually the Masen's obtained the disease with Edward senior dying a few short months before his wife, their son's body was never recovered alas no new of the sister ever came forward" the bell clanged causing everyone to scatter. Golden eyes burned with pain beside me as the image of human Edward and his mother burnt through my mind. I clutched his hand my own heart heavy, heavy with pain for him and his loss.

**So that's' that Please review The Bella's POV was my friends Idea but hers is funny mines Angst ha! Thought it would go better anyways please review!**


	3. Chicago

**Chapter Two Chicago.**

**Bella's POV**

Unmoving I waited while Edward pulled together his stuff slowly eyes focused on a time and place where I didn't exist. His hand dropped from mine and immediately I felt empty with their lost but despite this I was curious and to be honest hurt. I had told everything to Edwards about my life it had been an open book to him one which he could view whenever he wanted yet he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me about his sister his identical twin sister. Surely he could have told me he had trusted me with his biggest secret well okay I had figured at the vampire thing myself but still I had always been honest with him always. He could have mentioned her just in passing yet he choose to keep the information to himself and I felt hurt by it. Okay it wasn't like I was entitled to know every single thing about him but surely he should have mentioned that he had a sister before he began his life as a member of the undead. I sighed slightly pushing away the hurt for now I would deal with it later Edward needed me at the moment. Finally he finished scraping his things together large hands trembling slightly as he moved. Hastily I followed catching his palm with mine interlacing our fingers. My touch appeared to break through to him for he smiled ever so slightly that favourite crooked grin of mine but his heart wasn't in it. Squeezing his palm I arched an eyebrow "Edward are you okay?" the words were a mere whisper to those around us but being what we were it was as good as shouting. He nodded tightly muscles straining against the smooth skin of his jaw. I frowned not liking how closed off he was becoming this state of his reminded me painfully of his attitude before he left me that day in the woods the day I had learned that loving someone too much could kill you. "I'm fine Bella" he murmured eyes unfocused voice as smooth as ever but the way he trembled made my gut clench he was lying to me. There was no way in hell he was okay not by a long shot. Instead of pressing him like I knew he would have done if the roles were reversed I let the matter drop walking silently beside him. The wind was light and gentle caressing my face softly and thanks to the overcast bleak sky we were safe. I focused my eyes upwards watching the swirling grey depths my mind racing. I had to get him to talk to me but how? He needed to open up otherwise he would go into one of his depressing states again. I sighed the sound echoing around me as loud as a crack of thunder. Giving myself a little shake I glanced at my husband my one and only love before shifting my gaze to my car. Though I would never dare admit it out loud I loved my Ferrari to no end. The sleekness it had and power was enough to make any girl squeal well okay every vampire girl. Renessmee was waiting for us practically bouncing little Goosebumps scattered across her bare arms. I frowned why hadn't she worn a coat? I was still worried about her after what had happened that day but she appeared fine at least that was what she told me still I had my doubts. I hadn't told Edward about it knowing he would only freak out but Jasper had expressed his concerns more than once. My daughter smiled brightly as we approached then stopped as she studied her father's face. Slightly puzzled she locked eyes with me the question screaming at me from her chocolate depths. I mouthed the word later and she nodded before sliding inside the powerful automobile. Silence stretched between us thickly as I got in taking a moment to breathe in the scent of leather and strawberries before starting the engine. The ride home was strained and quiet whenever I looked at Edward he was in some kind of trance eyes fixed unblinking at the windscreen. We definitely needed to talk. I pulled to a stop as Cullen manor came into view. Somehow going straight to the cottage didn't seem like a good idea especially when Edward was being like this. As soon as we parked Ren was out of the car and in the house. I chuckled at her excitement it had been awhile since we had visited our family but raising a teenager wasn't easy especially a baby vamp or should I say half vampire? I followed her out noting how Edward trailed slowly behind golden eyes burning with pain and thought. I frowned I hated seeing him hurting but there was nothing I could do if he didn't want to talk about it. As soon as I entered the house I was met with six pairs of eyes. I smiled slightly feeling comfort in the familiarity of their presence. Edward remained frozen by my side but managed a slight smile for Esme. "Edward dear Alice told us what happened in class today" she began softly concern crossing her face. Edward's eyes drifted to Alice glaring at her golden depths burning with anger. Alice glared back but I noticed how Jasper shifted forward slightly protectiveness radiating from him. I watched his reaction with curiosity it was definitely a vampire thing that was for sure. Emmett coughed breaking the strained silence thankfully. I smiled at my older brother affectionately. Emmett grinned back wrapping arm around Rosalie's slender waist. "I've been thinking" Edward murmured causing us all to turn and stare at him. My stomach clenched great this was not good. Jasper glanced my way and after a few short seconds a felt a wave of calm. I smiled gratefully the last thing I needed to do was freak out. "Go on son" Carlisle murmured pulling Esme close to him who looked anxious. I could hear Ren's heart beat accelerate the only sound in the still room. The burning in my throat flared as I thought of what lay beneath the delicate flesh. My mouth watered but my stomach dipped I would never hurt my daughter no matter how thirsty I became. "I think it's time I went back to my old home in Chicago I just need to visit it" he murmured eyes locked with Carlisle's. Silence followed his statement before Carlisle nodded. "Of course son if that's what you really want to do then" he smiled golden eyes sparkling while Esme looked chest fallen she hated it anytime one of us went away. My own heart clenched he was leaving again. But it's different this time I told myself. The other part of me sniggered throwing the image of him leaving me in the woods all those years ago back in my face. My breath caught as I struggled to control myself no it was different this time I thought frantically looking at my husband. Edward glanced at me smiling slightly crushing my insecurities I was being ridiculous of course he would come back. Ren glanced between the two of us confusion crossing her beautiful face. Of course she didn't realise why I was reacting so strangely. "Well hurry back then bro cause I don't think I can handle not hearing you playing all that depressing crap you play" Emmett grinned earning a thump from Rosalie. The sound echoed like a clap of thunder but Emmett only laugh swinging her round and tangling his fingers in her golden locks. Edward frowned before smiling slightly eyes returning to their normal golden vibrancy. A breath I hadn't realised I had been holding escaped my lips and instead of feeling anxious I felt happy it was good for Edward to go it would give him a chance to make peace with the past. Then on impulse I turned to Ren it would be good for her to go with him maybe a change in atmosphere would improve her health. "Edward I think you should take Ren with you" I smiled watching his puzzled face before he frowned. "But Bella why? I was thinking of taking you" he said softly confusion stirring in those golden depths. I was surprised that he was thinking of taking me but happy my insecurities really had been nothing at all. I shook my head "No take Ren I have to do some bonding time here with the family besides someone needs to keep them busy" I grinned receiving a huff from Rosalie and a squeal from Alice. "Bella we are so going shopping!" she grinned hugging me tightly. I pressed her small stony frame to me feeling the heat emit from her body and rolled my eyes shopping great. I gritted my teeth and Jasper laughed sensing my reluctance. My family was whacky but I wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella for a moment as she removed herself from Alice's embrace and began to talk earnestly with Jasper and Rosalie. To this day it amazed me how close she had gotten to my older intimidating brother and ice cold sister. Then again Bella could do anything. Feeling that it was better to leave now rather than later I made my way upstairs my mind being plagued by images. Amy my God Amy she had been so beautiful and I hadn't even known thought of her once not in the last few years that I had been with Bella. My twin my beautiful twin who's last words to me cut through my heart. I hadn't seen her again I had tried to go back to Chicago during my rebellious stage but it had hurt too much yet now was the time to face the past. Feeling lighter I flung open my old bedroom door noting that the room remained unchanged even though I no longer lived here. To my surprise four suitcases were already left neatly against my bed two fuchsia coloured and the others black. I smiled earnestly now knowing without looking at the sheet who had done it. Sure enough Alice's delicate stared back at me as I took up the flimsy paper.

_Edward,_

_Have a good time in Chicago! Don't worry everything will be fine while you gone so relax" Bella's going to be very busy shopping with moi! This is your chance Edward to get rid of some Demons so don't come back until everything's sorted or else I'll kick your butt or should I day I'll get my lovely husband to do it for me. I've already purchased tickets for both you and Ren physic remember! Also it's going to be cloudy in Chicago for the next two weeks so your safe from the sun if your trip takes any longer then I'll call you to let you know weather wise. Be safe and take care of Ren!_

_Love your beloved sister_

_Alice Whitlock_

I smiled at the short note Alice she always had a plan for everything. Shaking my head I picked up the suitcases' swiftly and returned downstairs. The family were waiting and from the mind buzzing I could hear I already knew they had said their goodbyes to Ren. Smiling at them I clutched Bella close placing a soft kiss to her forehead before nodding to Carlisle. Esme was trembling sadness echoing from her small delicate frame. For an instant I felt bad but it had to be done. **"She'll be fine Edward" **Carlisle assured me through his mind. I nodded swiftly grabbing our passports

From Jasper's outstretched hand and taking my daughters arm. Chicago here we come I thought a smile flitting across my face.

**Two Hours Later**

The plane jerked slightly causing Ren to jump slightly beside me. Smoothing back her bronze locks I began to hum Bella's lullabye in hopes of soothing her. It seemed that my efforts were wasted instead of relaxing she grew more anxious brown eyes fixed on the chair in front of us. Her deep ragged breaths had me stiffening was she inn pain I hated seeing her suffer then again I had no idea she would have a fear of flying. Thankfully we soon landed much to my relief gently I eased her death grip of the armrests and shielded my eyes with a pair of sunglasses. No one needed to see their strange colour not today. Ren clutched at my arm swaying slightly as her heart thudded rapidly. I smoothed back her hair feeling how hot her skin had become and my gut clenched. This wasn't normal was it? Giving me a shaky smile she allowed me to get out luggage. "Dad can I ask you something" she asked after a moment's silence. I nodded curiously looking her up and down. "Well I was just wondering why Chicago I mean I'm just curious I know you said it was your home but why now? After all this time?" I hesitated she was right why had I waited so long? When the question was asked I could find no logical answer. I took a breath seeing those chocolate depths search me "Well sweetie I guess I wasn't ready" I mumbled not knowing what else to say. Thankfully she let it drop and pushed back her bronze locks. It was strange how different we were I supposed she took after her mother mostly. Silence stretched between so I acted "How about we do a little exploring?" I suggested watching as excitement entered those beautiful eyes. She grinned "Hell yes!" her enthusiasm was overwhelming and soon we were both laughing as we explored what Chicago had to offer. Soon the sun began to set creating a dull golden glow against the tall building which lined the streets. Dark silhouettes cut into the diminishing sky reflecting shades of purple and red. Ren sagged against me her tired body flushed from the amount of walking we had done. I smiled down at her feeling strangely relived coming back had always been a fear and yet I felt content. The sound of cars soon faded as we neared a secluded neighbourhood a very familiar neighbourhood. I slowed staring across the street at a white bricked Victorian manor. My heart clenched as images played before my eyes memories overtaking my conscious. Home the place I had grown up and it still looked exactly the same. There stood the tree I had often climbed as a boy the porch where my father would sit telling me and my sister tales of legends and myths in the night. "Dad?" Ren's voice snapped me back and I smiled at her sweetly "Sweetie this is where I grew up" I murmured not sure why a strange feeling was overtaking me. She looked me up and down surprised before glancing at the house. Unable to resist I moved closer my heart aching with loss as my eyes pooled with tears I could no longer shed. I stopped suddenly sniffing the air delicately before standing straight and pulling Ren to me vampire another vampire was nearby. My instinct were screaming at me to get Ren out of her but I held my ground seeing the old oak door swing open. "Dad?" Ren whispered shaking nut not from cold her heartbeat accelerated tempting my flaming throat. Dropping to a protective crouch I pushed her behind me lips pulling back into a snarl as a young woman stepped out. She was young and beautiful long bronze locks flying freely in the light breeze that blew. Golden eyes met mine and my breath caught in disbelief. Her eyes flew to mine shock mirroring my own reflecting in her golden depths. "Amy" I whispered heart bursting breath leaving my lungs. She smiled at me happiness coating her perfect face "Edward my dear Edward" without thinking I, moved forgetting all about Ren behind me until I pulled her into my arms. She sobbed quietly gripping my shirt eyes searching mine while my own body trembled. Amy my sister who had screamed that she never wanted to see me again the last time I saw her was alive. My twin was alive. It was impossible and I couldn't understand how but her broken voice caught me "Welcome home brother"

**Okay so please review sorry for the wait but there was alot of stuff going on Exams results etc! Please Review!**


	4. Family

**Chapter Three Family**

**Ren's Pov**

Time seemed to freeze the very instant their eyes locked gold with gold. My breath caught in my throat heart thumping rapidly against my chest dad had a sister and she was alive? My head whirled as I watched their silent exchange it felt as though I was invading which was a little bit ridiculous but still. My father looked so different gone was the man I had grown up with and in his place was a fragile little boy clinging to his twin. Their eyes were glistening with the tears they could never express. I felt a strange sense of discomfort and dare I say it embarrassment? Eventually they pulled apart somewhat reluctantly.

"How is it even possible?" my father whispered large hands reaching out to caress her face as though he were memorizing every little detail. She smiled eyes sparkling with a sense of joy her lips curved into a crooked smile so similar to my father's it was eerie.

"It's a long story but we have eternity now don't we" they chuckled at that while I just stared shifting slightly the feelings of anger beginning to stir. Okay I understood they were having their movement but I did exist the least they could have done was acknowledge me. My chest panged with hurt eyes flickering to the ground as their hushed voices swept over me.

"I know I know but just edit for me then I can't believe your alive I thought I had lost everyone" my father's voice broke off the words coating with pain. Her hands went out rubbing the arm of his shirt in reassurance.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of as for how I got here well after you died it wasn't long till I was alone and I felt so frightened, the streets were riddled with the disease it was a constant battle to protect one's self but I managed for awhile at least until my own body sub came to the infection," she paused for a moment eyes staring at something neither I nor my father could ever see.

Almost as though oblivious to our presscence she continued a slight smile curving her porcelain face. "I was sick I knew I was going to die then I saw this woman she was like nothing I could ever imagine I thought she was an angel or I was hallucinating no one could be that perfect, her eyes frightened me though the colour resembling blood yet despite my fear I felt safe, she looked at me and there was such pity in her eyes the only words she whispered to me were in some language I didn't recognise, then she bent towards me I felt scared and a little excited at the same time, for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me instead she pressed her lips to my throat, I had no idea what she was doing all I knew was she felt cold colder than ice and then there was pain such burning, I screamed and she merely smiled at me I will never forget the expression on her face it was so serene and at the same time loving, I didn't know anything much after that only that it felt like I was burning alive of course now I know that I was changing, when the fire finally stopped I thought I had died but when I opened my eyes I was awed by the sights before me, I quickly realised I was different after an incident with one of the doctors, It was the only time I ever drank human blood I regret it now but I was so hungry my throat felt as though it were on fire and the one thing that quelled it was that delicious liquid" she stopped suddenly eyes darkening with the similar signs of blood lust.

She shook her head before smiling "after that I ran our parents were gone so I travelled alot I learned to control my thirst and to adapt to my new body it was hard and a few times I thought I wouldn't make it until I met a young man named Luke, we were together for awhile and he taught me alot about my new life but the time came when our relationship was no longer suffice he met his mate and I allowed him to leave, I came home after that I managed to blend in with society I changed my name of course and a few other things but I was still the same underneath I was alone for a long time after that until I discovered something" she stopped suddenly eyes glittering with excitement like some wild feral cat.

My father studied her for a moment eyes betraying no emotion. I felt a bit better now that I knew a bit about her but this woman was still a stranger to me I couldn't trust her even though she was family.

"Brother I have something to show you" she sounded excited eyes sparkling with unbridled joy while her body vibrated with energy. For a second my father studied her before nodding a smile crossing his face. Feeling even more hurt I cleared my throat watching with narrowed eyes as they both looked at me their expression mirroring each other. Yes that's right I exist shocking.

"Oh who is this Edward I have to say she looks alot like you" her head titled slightly eyes studying me as though I were some kind of animal. Anger boiled through my blood as I clenched my teeth.

"She's my daughter Amy I had her with my wife Bella" he looked a bit embarrassed as she scrutinised me.

"Really is she like us your wife? Your daughter her isn't I can hear her heart beating like a freight train" her words only increased my anger hello I was a human being well sorta not some kind of science experiment.

My thoughts appeared to make my father irritated he frowned at me disapproval colouring his face "Yes Bell is like us but we had Renesmee when she was human it was complicated but Bella survived" he smiled slightly while my gut clenched with guilt yeah great dad bring back the oh so happy memories of how I basically killed my mother.

Amy smiled curiosity spiking her eyes before shrugging "interesting now come on I have to show you something" she grasped my father's hand the two of them taking off and vampire speed leaving me to jog behind. Thanks alot dad I muttered under my breath feeling the anger spike and the now familiar signs of pain snake through my stomach. I puffed breathing through it able to follow them barely only because uncle Jasper had taught me a thing or two about tracking. I lurched to a stop outside the cemetery noting how neither of them acknowledged my arrival well great. My eyes flickered upwards Graceland cemetery. My insides went cold I didn't practically like cemeteries bad things always happened in them horror movies had taught me that.

Amy grasped my father's hand the two of them heading inside I followed behind silently the ground crunching beneath my feet I shivered thinking of how dozens of dead bodies lay beneath me all dead because of the disease that had killed my father.

Are you cold?" Amy asked the question so uncaring and flippant it made me grind my teeth God I was really starting to hate this bitch. Suddenly they stopped causing me to almost crash into them that would have hurt. My father stiffened muscles tensing as a figure emerged from the sanctuary of a maple tree. A headstone loomed behind them glimmering in the dim light.

My gut clenched fear snaking its way through my body as my father released a gasp. "It couldn't be" he breathed eyes wide while Amy grinned. Without warning the figure lunged tackling my father to the ground in a blurring movement. I leapt back aware of the danger my heart beating so hard I was afraid it would leap from my chest. Snarls erupted from their lips as my father threw him off the sound like thunder as he crashed into the ground. He crouched in front of me protectively lips pulled back while Amy stepped in between the two I had expected her to defend my dad but instead she was crouching in front of the other man. I was surprised and stunned anger coursing my veins.

"Stop" a female voice shouted as she stepped between us. She was like all vampires tall with gold eyes and tumbling bronze locks bronze that was enough to faze me.

Edward stood suddenly lunging for her I thought he was going to attack but instead he pulled her close breathing her in chest heaving "mother" A gasp flew from my lips okay what the hell!

"Oh my baby your alive oh Edward our sons home" the man who had attacked my father suddenly smiled shock registering across his face. Edward wait that meant he was my grandfather this wasn't possible this day couldn't become any weirder or emotionally tiring.

"I can't believe it" the older man whispered eyes flaring but they remained scarlet the colour associated with those that hunted humans. My stomach tightened feeling sick this wouldn't be good.

Amy smiled watching the exchange I didn't like her at all. "My daughter" my father answered answering some thought as his mother looked at me. His father seemed surprised and a little proud great now they noticed me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you?" Amy started but my dad grinned "I can read mind a gift I got from changing" Edward senior looked impressed but a little forlorn. I bit my lip a habit I had gotten from my mother.

"We have some much to discuss but we should head home my family will love to meet you" I almost groaned aloud great he was bringing them back with us that was asking for trouble.

A little surprised Elizabeth nodded grasping her husband's hand "Of course we would love to meet your family but I'm curious by what you mean by family"

I almost rolled my eyes reminding myself that they couldn't know but I was running out of patience I was beginning to feel worse the pain hanging over me like a cloud. My father smiled slightly eyes sparkling

"Well it's more like a coven there's Carlisle and his wife Esme, then there's Alice and Jasper they have abilities too and of course Rosalie and Emmett then there's Bell my wife we're more like a family we live as brothers and sisters and Carlisle and Esme are like our parents it's nice I'm sure you'll like them now come on" I knew deep down this was going to be a nightmare waiting to happen but who ever listens to a seventeen year old.

**Two days later: Forks**

**Edward's Pov**

I couldn't believe that my whole family was alive it seemed impossible and surreal yet it was happening. I couldn't wait to tell Bella. I glanced towards Ren as we approached the house she had been quiet for a long time I was worried but put it down to her being a typical teen. I slowed as we approached the house smiling slightly as my wife's floral fragrance wafted towards me Bella it had been a long two days. Excitement rippled through me at the thoughts of seeing my family again I hoped Bella would like them. I frowned slightly though what about the others Jasper and Rosalie especially they didn't like strangers. I glanced towards Ren she was ignoring me I felt bad doing it but I couldn't help it I reached out with my mind but she was counting the list of roman numerals. I frowned hurt slightly why was she blocking me had I done something?

I didn't have a chance to dwell to much as we stopped short of the manor. Ren ignored me brushing past my shoulder to go inside for once I wished I could feel what she was feeling. Amy touched my arm causing my doubts to quell.

"Okay" I turned to my parents a flicker of fear pulsing through me at my father's eyes the others would not be happy about that. "Before we go in be careful okay" I released a breath as they nodded before pushing open the front door.

The scents of and familiarity of home engulfed me. I smiled it was good to be back. I was completely unprepared though for the sight which met my eyes. Emmett was growling crouching low in front of Rosalie who was hissing, Carlisle was mirroring his pose in front of Esme's whose lips were pulled back into a snarl, then there was Jasper golden eyes darkening as he stood protectively in front of Alice and Bella blocking them both from view. A snarl tore from his lips striking fear into my unbeating heart. Oh hell. Then there was Jacob who was clutching Ren to him tightly eyes narrowing to slits as they saw me. Of course they would all be threatened I just needed to explain but I didn't get a chance for Amy and my parents lunged.

**Jasper Pov**

I reacted it's what I do I had to keep Bella and Alice safe they were my main priority. A snarl rose from my lips as the tallest male crashed into me the move was expected he had underestimated me though. Of course they would think Emmett was the biggest threat how wrong they were and now their foolishness would cost them their lives. With expert skill and talent I threw him off pinning him to the wall before he could even react. He was helpless he struggled in my hold ruby eyes widening with realisation oh yes what a mistake you had made. My teeth found their make and knowing his fate he struggled harder against my hold but I was stronger and a fighter I knew exactly how to keep him from moving I supposed my training the newborns had given me that one advantage. He trembled beneath me and I could feel his fear pulsing around me filling me with a sense similar to ecstasy I had drowned in their fear before all those years ago.

"Jasper no!" Edward's voice was broken and frantic his emotions choking me in a mass of desperation and pain. I paused what was wrong with him? He brought strangers into our home and he expected me to let them live after attacking us? I hissed eyes moving to my so called brother anger rolling off me in waves.

"You better explain Edward fast" my voice was cold and flat edged with intent I wouldn't hesitate to kill whoever threatened my family. Almost relieved he gestured towards the male

"He's my father the other ones are my mother and sister please Jasper they mean no harm" I considered his words glancing back at the male father hmm debatable they bared no similarities but I would trust him. My grip loosened allowing the man to fall.

He massaged his throat a look similar to awe etching across his face while his fear intensified. My eyes scanned the room checking that the others were unhurt. Rosalie had the smaller female in a vice hold hands inches from tearing off her head I felt a swell of pride. Emmett was holding the older female our eyes locked.

"You can let her go Emmett" Edward snapped helping his father up. Emmett didn't move ignoring him only letting go when I gave him a silent nod. Rosalie hissed fling the female from her the sound thundering around us. I grinned ah Rosalie and Emmett I could always count on them.

"Explain now Edward!" Bella hissed I don't think I've ever seen her looking so pissed it was hot. A tremor of guilt followed that thought as well as a dirty look from Edward. I sighed jeesh just a thought I would have to be blind to not notice Bella's beauty.

"Well this is my mother Elisabeth Masen and my father Edward and this is Amy my sister I had no idea of their existence until a few days ago I discovered that they had been turned themselves I don't know much else so" he trailed off looking at Bella expectantly who still looked pissed I didn't blame her.

"My sons right we should explain" the older male murmured stepping forward hesitantly "I was the first to catch the disease which wiped out our family I was near deaths door when this man approached me I can't remember him really only that he appeared to be too beautiful he didn't speak instead all I felt was the burning when I awoke I was confused but he explained everything His name was Nathan and he had been lonely, of course I didn't believe him at first until the thirst started I struggled to prevent myself from preying on humans but I couldn't stop myself eventually I too grew lonely I knew Elisabeth was still alive but I was afraid of what would happen if I met her again I didn't want to cause her death so I begged Nathan to turn her, he did so reluctantly and after awhile he started to become jealous of our relationship I guess he wanted me for himself but that is irrelevant now Elisabeth and I fled after that grieving for the loss of our children until we returned home and it was there we met Amy and the rest is history" he stopped suddenly hands clasping his wife's. There love was apparent as was there joy.

I frowned I still couldn't trust them one thing I had learnt from Maria was to never let your guard down. Bella nodded and I was surprised to feel her feelings mirrored mine. Carlisle and Esme became openly accepting but Rose and Emmett hung back I could feel their doubt it would take time.

"Well we'll happily allow you to stay" Carlisle smiled as Esme beamed already accepting our new family members. Bella smiled but her emotions were saying something else she didn't like this either.

"Thank you" Elisabeth smiled eyes locking with Carlisle in silent communication. I frowned I felt uncomfortable I didn't like any of this but they were Edwards family I would be civil.

Abruptly Ren moved from Jacobs arms hand clasped over her mouth I frowned her pain hitting me hard. The strength of it caused me to catch a breath no something was wrong.

Bella flew after her worry etching across her face. The sound of retching reached our ears and Rosalie stiffened in Emmett's arms. I could understand her feelings. Edward was frowning concern flowing from him.

Eventually she retuned her skin was pale paler than a humans should be her eyes puffy and red it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She coughed smiling weakly but the scent of blood reached my nose. My throat burned but that was the least of my worries.

"Daddy I don't feel so good" she whispered before her eyes rolled back and her body sagged. Instantly Bella's arms wrapped around her while Edwards's eyes became tortured. My heart clenched this couldn't be good. Whatever was wrong with her was serious and I had a feeling it would change our lives forever.

**Okay so that's the chapter! Sorri 4 the huge wait but I have stuff goin on! Hope u liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
